


By the fireplace

by bijective



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijective/pseuds/bijective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three decades since India's independence but he still can't forget his feelings for England. Will Russia who has a crush on him be able to make a place in India's heart? Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> Another cross post. See end of work for more notes

It was a cold December evening and a blizzard was raging outside the cold manor inhabited by Russia and his family. Most of the other members of said family had already retired leaving the head of the household to entertain the guest. It has been a few years since the treaty of friendship between Russia and India. India was here for diplomatic purposes and Russia had suggested he stay at his house instead of being cooped up in the hotel. He would have a lot more freedom of movement. After all Russia's house was protected by the top security officials.

They were sitting at the bar, Russia being fond of alcohol chatting about all and nothing. They were quite different from each other in fact in a manner they were complete opposites. The Russian was tall, over six foot while the Indian was shorter than him by nearly half a feet. He had silver hair with grey eyes while India had black hair with golden eyes. In term of personalities they were different as well. Yet here they were bound by a treaty that made them friends.

Russia wasn't stupid, he knew why India had abandoned his non-alignment policy. It was simply because England and America had decided to side with Pakistan on the matters of the Kashmir war. India wouldn't have signed the treaty if it wasn't for America's and England's giving of arms to Pakistan. Also England's attitude to India's nuclear policy was another reason. However while the treaty made India and Russia friends it did not mean that Russia could order India around. Russia also knew the treaty was designed in a manner that would allow India to keep good relations with England and America. Russia had to acknowledge that beneath the Indian's façade there was a crafty, manipulative man who could be ruthless given the opportunity. Russia had to admit these attributes and India's stunning beauty made him undeniably attractive to Russia. He also appreciated how despite his craftiness India wouldn't use his intellect to aggressively harm another nation, his own kindness prevented him from being cruel.

Russia took a sip of his vodka and nestled back into the armchair. He closed his eyes listening to the crackle of the fire in the fire place. When he opened them he found himself staring into India's golden ones. They seemed to sparkle and glow, the color complemented by the fire light. India smiled and stated "You seem quite content." Russia found himself replying absentmindedly "Ah…yes I am quite okay." He was too busy staring at India to reply properly.

India was dressed in a sherwani, the stole wrapped tightly around him along with a thick shawl. He wasn't wearing any jewelry except for the diamond piercings in his ears. His slender frame seemed to be swallowed by the plush armchair. India was holding a glass of whiskey mostly untouched, his lips glistening with moisture. The Russian stared at the puckers having an urge to kiss them. He wanted to mold his lips with India's and kiss him senseless till his amber eyes clouded in desire. Instead he said "It's rather late, let's call it a night." "I agree." replied India. They bid each other good night and retired to their respective rooms. Russia settled down in his bed pulling the covers on and went to sleep.

XXXX

He jerked awake breaking through his sleepy daze. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He found his feet leading him to the bar. He found someone sitting in one of the arm chairs holding a glass of whiskey, the ice clinking as the intruder swirled the contents of the glass. Russia found himself walking towards the occupant of the armchair and kneeling beside him. His eyes met India's. India was crying softly tears falling over his tanned cheeks. There was a faint flush on his face and the tips of his ears were tinged with red. On the coffee table there was an ice box and a half-finished bottle of whiskey. When Russia had put the bottle back in his alcohol cabinet it had been almost full.

"India…" he found himself whispering softly as he looked at the delicate raven haired man who was reclined against the cushioned chair. It looked as if India had removed his more formal cloths to put on a thin white T shirt and a pair of grey pants. The only thing protecting him from the cold was the expensive and heavily embroidered Pashmina he was wearing.

"Let's get you to bed." Said Russia pulling away the glass from the inebriated man and placing it on the mahogany table. The other man did not resist, instead India rose quietly from the chair surreptitiously wiping the tears from his face. Russia did not comment and started towards the stairway which would lead them to the sleeping quarters. India quietly followed him.

As he started to follow him India tripped on his long shawl that had been brushing the ground. While usually graceful and not at all clumsy, the alcohol had messed up his depth perception causing him to lose his balance and fall. Before he could fall flat on his face Russia quickly caught the other man causing India to fall against his broad chest. His pale skin flushed as he held the Indian close to himself. He gasped almost most inaudibly as he felt a spicy scent invade his senses. He could feel the fluttering heartbeat of the Indian against his chest. Almost unconsciously leaning in to sniff at the wonderfully intoxicating smell. Russia nuzzled his nose against the soft black hair taking in the spicy fragrance.

When India looked up his face flushed the black bangs falling on his forehead, Russia couldn't hold back anymore. He leant towards the smaller man and pressed his lips against the others. The first contact was soft and gentle before he deepened the kiss, furiously assaulting the dark haired man. The kiss continued with fervor until the need of air became essential.

India was gasping loudly his lips bruised and bitten, a thin trail of saliva trailing down his chin. Russia gulped at the sight of the Indian feeling a jolt of arousal shoot through him. He swore softly under his breath and moved in to kiss the other male again. However he was stopped by India with a hand against his chest. He found himself asking in a hoarse voice "What..." "Your hands." said India. Quickly Russia let go of India's arms realizing that he was hurting the man with his tight grasp. After he let go of India's arms Russia moved his hands to cup the amber eyed male's face in between his palms. But before he could once again give into his desire of kissing the other male, India said quietly "I still love him."

As if electrocuted Russia jerked away from him. He knew who India was referring to. It was none other than England. Though during their later meetings after India's independence, India had always shown some animosity towards the once pirate nation he still loved him. The taller nation's fists clenched in anger, how could the other nation still love  **him**. With those four words India had put an obstacle between them. "I see." He replied shortly and strode off towards the direction of his bedroom leaving the shorter nation in the bar.

XXXXXXX

Russia strode into his room and slammed the door loudly. Fortunately it was a bit far away from his sisters rooms and so the loud bang wouldn't disturb them. He sat on his bed growling and cursing under his breath. As his rage cooled a bit he found himself recalling the scene he had seen only moments ago.

**Flashback**

_He found his feet leading him to the bar. He found someone sitting in one of the arm chairs holding a glass of whiskey, the ice clinking as the intruder swirled the contents of the glass. Russia found himself walking towards the occupant of the armchair and kneeling beside him. His eyes met India's. India was crying softly tears falling over his tanned cheeks. There was a faint flush on his face and the tips of his ears were tinged with red. On the coffee table there was an ice box and a half-finished bottle of whiskey._

**"He looked so vulnerable, so sad."**  thought Russia  **"He looked so tragically beautiful too."** He doubted anybody else saw this vulnerable and fragile side of the nation. Everyone knew India to be a fun loving, cheerful person. However after seeing this side of India he wasn't so sure anymore. India was older to him by many years. The man was quiet adept at hiding his emotions.  **"When I kissed him I thought it would make him smile but it only reminded him of England. I wonder what happened between them…but only two people know what exactly happened and they are India and England."**  mused Russia.

He winced as his heart clenched painfully. He placed a hand over the area wondering why he was hurting so much. He wondered if he loved India. **"Impossible"**  he decided. But then again perhaps it was possible. Letting out a frustrated breath confused by the night's events and tired from the lack of sleep he fell back on the bed. Soon the lack of noise and the quiet atmosphere lulled him to sleep.

It was nearly midnight when the door to Russia's room opened, the door creaking letting in a silver of moon light. India quietly made his way into Russia's room and sat on the side of his bed. India sighed unable to decide what to do. A tanned hand went and laid itself gently on Russia's silvery locks and caressed them. Suddenly, before India could react Russia had toppled him over and pinned him down on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Russia whispering in hushed tones. India simply stared into Russia's grey blue eyes for a while before replying "I have no idea."

"Wha...What do you mean India." questioned the Russian. India tore his gaze away from the Russian and said "I am feeling so alone. I am sorry. I shouldn't have come here after hurting your feelings like that." He looked away feeling sad and guilty.

Russia gently took India's face in his hand; silently marveling at how smooth the skin was. He then pressed his lips against India's. He felt his heart flutter in his ribs as India pressed his mouth back. They kissed passionately before Russia tore his mouth away from India to gasp for air. "Are you sure?" he asked India after catching his breath. He had to strain his ear to catch the word that tumbled out of India's mouth in a breathy moan "Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is well known that the morning after can be awkward but awkward didn't even begin to explain what Russia was feeling right now as he spied India from the bed. Yes he was felling awkward and uncomfortable. But he also felt saddened as he watched India pick up his clothes from last night; posture bent as he happened to be a bit sore from last night's activity. Russia slumped in disappointment and defeat. He was waiting for India to come and tell him that last night was fun but they should just stay friends, he still loved England etc. etc.

He found himself pouting and sulking when he suddenly felt a pair of lips press against his cheek before whispering into his ear "Last night was fun we should do this again sometime." Shocked he looked up to see India smirking at him. He gaped at the other man doing a great imitation of a goldfish out of water.

"If you don't close your mouth soon a bird might decide to make a nest there." said India before holding out a hand and saying "Let's go for breakfast shall we." "Uh…yeah but what about England" burst out Russia. The smile slid from India's face and his visage became serious. Before Russia could apologize he stopped him by raising his hand and saying "Perhaps the time has come to let go of the past and look towards the future."

He then let a soft smile onto his face before presenting Russia with his hand again, "So breakfast."

"Yes lets have breakfast." laughed Russia taking India's hand and leaping out of bed. "Umm...Russia your kind of naked." laughed India covering up his eyes with his palm watching from the spaces between his fingers as Russia turned crimson with embarrassment and rushing to put on cloths.  **"Yes."**  India decided, perhaps the time has come for him to move on.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I love England and America and I hope I didn't offened anyone with how I have potrayed them. Sorry if any of the charcters are OOC.


End file.
